I'm Yours
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: I'm Yours Disuatu sekolah terkisahlah seorang cowok bernama Shun Amamiya. Shun punya pacar bernama June Orato, namun ternyata ada orang lain yang suka sama June... Gimana ya ceita nya ? Baca Ya Thank's


Halo semuanya saya Yumi Amamiya… Salam Kenal ya… Ini adalah fic ku yang pertama. Fic ini ku buat berdasarkan pengalaman temen ku digangguin ma cowok di skul ! Dan kujadikan fanfic ^^ mungkin kalo di SS yang nama nya Sakaki Moriyama emang gak ada tapi kutambahin aja soal'a aku suka nama itu ^^  
Semoga fic buatan ku bisa menghibur semua nya ^_^ Terima Kasih.

**I'm Yours**

Disuatu sekolah, terkisahlah seorang cowok bernama Shun Amamiya. Shun punya pacar bernama June Orato. Namun tidak ada satu 'outsiders' pun yang tau mengenai hal ini, kecuali 3 teman dekat Shun dan June, dan kakak nya Shun. Duh Ribet dunk? Ya iyalah ribet Hingga pada suatu hari datang seorang murid cowok pindahan bernama Sakaki Moriyama. Ternyata Sakaki menyukai June dan sering mengganggu nya, tentu saja June tidak menggubris kehadiran Sakaki,, tapi apa jadi nya ya kalau Sakaki terus mengganggu June ?...

Baca ya ^_^

Suatu hari yang cerah di Masakido Gakuen, pada jam istirahat…

Seiya baru masuk ke kelas setelah jajan di kantin sekolah dan sehabis nyamperin Miho. Dan dia pun mengajak Shun untuk ngobrol

Seiya : " Eh, Shun… lu gak cemburu tuh ngeliat si June di gangguin ma tu cowok, yang nama nya Skak, Skak ntu ? " tanya Seiya pada Shun.

Hyoga : " Sakaki tolol !! " kata Hyoga tiba2 lalu menjitak kepala Seiya

Seiya : " Iya… iya… lagian Shun yang ditanya ngapa lu yang jawab ? ! "

Lama-lama si Seiya ma Hyoga jadi berantem kecil gitu deh….

Shun, Shiryu : " Udah-udah lu bedua ngapa jadi berantem? " lerai Shun dan Shiryu

Seiya : " Nah, Shun lu jawab dong pertanyaan gue yang tadi, ! "

Shun : " dikit… " jawab Shun innocent

Seiya : " Dikit apa dikit… ? Ha… ? " goda Seiya sambil kedip-kedip mata ^^ ( …ting…ting… )

Shun : " Iya… lumayan sih.. " jawab Shun

Seiya : " Trus kenapa gak lu labrak aja ? Jelas-jelas dia Cuma modal tampang doang… udah bego, cuma berani di kandang doang, bandel lagi… Kagak ada apa-apa nya deh dibanding lu! Lu khan pinter, cakep, hebat, baik lagi…!! " kata Seiya panjaaaaanggg lebaaaaaaar…. Sok muji-muji gitu deh ^^

Hyoga : " Seiya!!! Cepet pegangin si Shun ntar kalo tuh anak melayang yang ngasih kita contekan siapa?!! " teriak Hyoga ( ngatain… :p )

Seiya : " Eh… iya bener juga lu! " baru juga Seiya mau megang tangan Shun…

Shun : " Anjrit .. lu semua…! " kata Shun sambil ketawa kecil

Seiya : " Maaph , Shun… jadi, kenapa gak lu labrak? " tanya Seiya. Lagi

Shiryu : " iya-iya, kenapa Shun kesih tau dong ! " kata Shiryu antusias

Shun : " Gak bisa ! " kata Shun innocent lagi

Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu : " Kok Gak Bisa ???!!!... " kompak kan coy ^o^

Shun : " Kok lu semua bisa kompak kan seh ?? emang penting kalo gue kasi tau alasan nya? " kata Shun

Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu : " Penting Dong !!! … " lha, kompak kan lagi ^_^

Shun : " Hahahaha… lu semua kenapa sih ? O.K. deh karena lu semua sohib gue… maka gue kasi tau deh alasan nya. Gue gak bisa ngelabrak dia karena June yang minta… soal nya dia gak mau gue kenapa-napa… Gitu… btw jangan bilang siapa-siapa loh! " jelas Shun

Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu : " Ooooooohhhhh… begiiiiiiitttuuuuuu… … " ( gyaa… kompak lagi, kompak lagi )

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Hyoga memulai lagi pembicaraan…

Hyoga : " Oh… gitu toh… Baek juga ya si June ? … Gak kayak Erii, dia selaaaaaluuuuuuu ajha cemburuan ma w, huph… bete ! " Hyoga lebay deh…. ^.^

Seiya : " Ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha… makan nya lu juga sih Playboy cap kabel ! diem-diem lu pernah PDKT ama si Freya kan? Trus satu lagi tuh yang rambut nya pirang n pendek ? Hah… gue mah udah apal sifat lu bro ! "

Hyoga : " Sssssttt… ( naro telunjuk di depan bibir nya ) jangan keras-keras dong, ntar kalo Erii tau bisa mampus gue bro ! " bisik Hyoga sambil clingak-clinguk

Tiba-tiba, Shiryu nengok kearah mereka dan bilang

Shiryu : " Hey… kalian berdua, dari pada ngomongin itu… mendingan kita hibur tuh si Shun, liat deh tuh anak dah ' derat * ' !... Ah… lu berdua mah bukan sobat yang baik ya … ?! " bujuk Shiryu diem-diem. ( * derat : depresi berat )

Seiya dan Hyoga langsung nengok ngeliatin Shun yang ternyata udah gak dengerin pembicaraan mereka… Baru juga Seiya dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk menghibur, ternyata bel masuk bunyi….

Plok… " Whoi Shun jangan bengong, masa bel masuk sekenceng itu kagak kedengeran seh? " tanya Seiya sehabis memukul ringan pundak Shun

Shun : " Iya… thank's ya Seiya… ! " kata Shun sambil tersenyum pada Seiya ( Kyaaa manis ^^ )

Lalu guru Fisika mereka Pak Camus pun masuk. Dan mereka kembali memulai pelajaran… Pak Camus menerang kan lalu memberi soal. Setelah memberi soal, seperti biasa Pak Camus berjalan di seisi kelas sambil mengawasi kalau-kalau ada yang nyontek, atau tidak mengerti…But…

Pak Camus : " Hyoga !! ada perlu apa kamu memanggil-manggil Shun ?! Cepat kerjakan atau saya suruh Pak Aphrodite untuk menyuruhmu merawat tanaman sekolah ! " bentak Pak Camus pada Hyoga ( duhh… sumpah nyebut dan ngetik tulisan 'Pak Aphrodite' bikin ilfeel, hiii…. _ )

Bentakan Pak Camus membuat semua anak cowok di kelas bergidik ngeri, membayang kan apa jadi nya kalau mereka harus bersama Pak Aphrodite. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Shun, yang sejak tadi masih saja bengong setelah ia berhasil menyelesai kan semua soal…

Tiba-tiba…  
Pak Camus : " Shun !! Hey…! Shun Amamiya !!! " bentak Pak Camus… ganas euy, tapi ganteng ^^

Shun : " I… iya… Pak… " jawab Shun terbata-bata.

Pak Camus : " Kenapa kamu melamun ?! Sudah selesai menjawab soal nya ? "

Shun : " Su… sudah Pak.. ini. " jawab Shun seraya memperlihat kan buku nya.

Pak Camus : " Bagus,jawaban nya benar tapi perbaiki no. 7 dan 9 ! Dan jangan melamun lagi. "

Shun : " Baik Pak… "

1 jam kemudian bel pulang pun berbunyi… dan semua murid pun berhambur keluar. Seperti biasa saat sampai di rumah, Shun menelpon June…

021- 17 04 1993, ( begitulah nomor yang selalu ia tekan bila menelpon June nya tersayang… Untuk hal ini mereka berdua sudah sepakat kalo mau telponan n sms-san khusus berdua aja HP nya beda dan pake kartu 'Esia Suka-Suka' ) halah…. promosi … :p

Shun : " Halo… "

June : " Halo… Shun maaf ya soal Sakaki tadi… "

Shun : " Iya… tapi lama-lama aku sebel juga nih ngeliyat kamu di ikutin dia terus…!" desah Shun

June : " Aku juga sebener nya udah capek bilang beratus-ratus kalli ke dia kalo aku keganggu ! Tapi dia nya ngeselin. "

Shun : " Kamu bilang aja deh kalo kamu udah punya pacar! " kata Shun gelisah…

June : " Aku udah sering bilang ke dia kalo aku udah punya pacar, tapi dia malah bilang mo nantangin pacar ku ribut. Aku pengen bilang ke dia kalo cowok aku tuh kamu, tapi aku takut ntar dia bener-bener nantangin kamu lagi. Dan aku kan tau kalo kamu gak suka berantem… "

Shun : " Hhhh… susah amat sih tuh anak dibilangin nya… "

June : " Aku juga udah gak mau lagi terus-terusan kayak gini, but how Shun ? I don't want you get a trouble because of me… Because I Love You Shun! And I'm Yours… " ( hehehe sok pake bahasa Inggris ^^ )

Shun : " Me too, Honey. ( kyaaa lebay _ ) btw… ntar malem kita nonton yuk! Film nya nanti kamu aja yang milih, sekalian ngelupain kejadian 'nyebelin' hari ini ! " ajak Shun

June : " Really?... Gak pa-pa nih sama kakak mu ? " tanya June

Shun : " Santai Nisan Ikki ntar malem juga ada jadwal ngedate sama Nesan Esmeralda… dan aku udah di izinin kok ! " jawab Shun

June : " O.K. deh… ntar malem jemput aku ya!... "

Shun : " Iya… udah dulu ya, bye… ! "

June : " Bye… "

Malam nya, jam 19.00, June sudah siap dan menunggu kedatangan Shun… Lalu 10 menit kemudian Shun datang seperti biasa dengan motor Honda Tiger milik nya, dan mereka langsung cabut deh… Di jalan mereka ngobrol-ngobrol deh…

Shun : " Hon, yakin udah pilih film nya? Ntar gak tau nya belom, di sono cuma bengong doang lagi gara-gara salah milih film! " ledek Shun

June : " Ihhhh… Shun… kamu mah ngeledek terus! Aku udah pilih kok! "

Shun : " Iya… iya… maafin ya… aku gak bermaksud jelek kok!, kalo gitu… pegangan yang erat ya, ! ( ketawa iseng dan langsung nambahin kecepatan… ) ".

June : " Kyaaaaaa…. Shun…. Pelanin gak?! Cepet pelanin !!!

Shun tidak segera mengurangi kecepatan motor nya, tak lama kemudian mereka sampai deh… Namun.

Shun : " June… kok nangis sih? "

June : " Kamu itu,… kenapa sih gak ada jera-jera nya juga ? Kamu mau masuk rumah sakit lagi gara-gara kecelakaan motor?! " isak nya

Shun : " Ternyata kamu masih inget kejadian itu ya…? Kupikir sudah lupa. " jawab Shun

June : " Gimana bisa lupa?! Orang aku liat pake mata kepala ku sendiri! "

Shun : " Iya… iya… udah jangan nangis lagi ya… "

June : " Iya… hiks… "

Shun : " Duhhhh…. Kenapa jadi nangis-nangisan gini seh?! "

June : " Auuu… nanya wae ma yang bikin! "

Shun : " Ya udah deh, masuk yuk! Langsung beli tiket n Pop Corn "

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk dan menonton film dengan… dengan… dengan apa ya ? hmmm…

dengan apa ajha deh terserah yang baca! ^_^

3 Jam Kemudian…

Shun : " Seru gak? Seneng aku ajak nonton ? " tanya Shun seusai mereka nonton.

June : " Seru… makasih ya Shun! "

Shun : " Ya udah… pulang yuk dah malem nih "

June : " Huyu… ^_^ Tapi jangan ngebut lho ntar kalo ngebut kita putus ! "

Shun : " Ya ampun… sadis amat sanksi nya? He-eh… he-eh… aku gak ngebut! "

***

Sesampai nya di kos-kosan June, Shun langsung pulang deh. Hhhhh…. Malam ini sungguh menyenangkan bagi Shun dan June, tentu nya hal ini juga berlaku bagi Ikki dan Esmeralda. Hingga tanpa sadar mereka kini sudah terlelap dan tenggelam dalam mimpi…

***

Esok nya…

Seiya : " Hay Shun… kok bete lagi sih ? Semalem khan baru abis have fun… " tanya Seiya penuh semangat

Shun : " Have fun?! Darimana lou tau gue abis have fun?! "

Seiya : " Dari si Erii tadi pagi pas gw ma Miho mw berangkat dia nyamper soal nya Shunrei ama June udah berangkat duluan kata nya… "

Shun : " Wahhh… Bocor juga tuh pacar nya si Hyoga… June harus gue wanti-wanti nih supaya gak cerita2 ke dia! "

Hyoga : " Lu bilang apa barusan Shun ?! ( tanya Hyoga yg tiba2 dateng ) Pacar gue lu bilang bocor?! Bebek lu Shun! Biar pacar gue posesif nya minta ampun tapi dia gak sebocor yang lu bilang, SHUN!!!!!!! " teriak Hyoga.

Seiya, Shun : _sweatdrops_ GUBRAKK…!!!

Seiya : " Ha…ha…ha… gak sangka Playboy Cap Kabel satu ini bisa setia juga ya Shun… "

Shun : " He…he…he… iya juga ya… btw sorry ya bro santai dong, kita khan bercanda. Ya kan Seiya ? " kata Shun sambil merangkul Hyoga…

Hyoga : " Geheng lu bedua… emang Cuma Shiryu yang paling baik ! "

Shiryu : " Hah, gua kenapa? " ( baru dateng )

Hyoga : " Tuh… bocah bedua ngatain cewek gue! " kata Hyoga sambil ngadu ke Shiryu.

Shiryu : " Ah… lu ma Erii mah emang pasangan serasi. Yang cowok Playboy, yang cewek Posesif. Cocok 100 % deh…! "

Hyoga : " Errrrgggghhhh…. Shiryu ! "

Shiryu : " Hmm ? "

Hyoga : " Nie hari sial gue ya ?! " ( nanya dengan nada tinggi )

Shiryu : " Tanya wae ama Mama Lauren "

Hyoga : _sweatdrop_

Seiya, Shun : " Ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha... ( ketawa ampe guling2 ngan ^^ )

Tawa mereka tak juga terhenti, sampai Pak Aphrodite masuk…

Pak Aphrodite : " Hei kalian, jangan ketawa terus nanti saya cium lho, ( kedip2 mata sambil ngeliatain Hyoga… ihhhh atut… kata Hyoga ^^ ) Udah ah… buka buku nya halaman 52… " kata Pak Aphrodite dengan nada manja seperti biasa nya.

Karena pada takut kena 'cium' mereka langsung deh buka buku, sementara Pak Aphrodite lagi sibuk ngurusin kuteks nya. Tak di sangka-sangka Pak Aphro ngedenger Hyoga cekikikan sama Shiryu, trus mereka di tegur deh.

Pak Aphrodite : " Shiryu, Hyoga… jangan ribut donk… saya terganggu nih… kalo kuteks ku berantakan  
kalian berdua harus ganti loh!... "

Shiryu, Hyoga : " Iya… maaf Pak,,, "

Pak Aphrodite : " Ihhhh…. Jangan panggil saya bapak dong! Cantik2 begini dipanggil bapak, nanti kalo saya gak laku kamu mau di jadiin 'ban serep' ? ^^ , panggil saya 'Jeng…

Hyoga : " Jeng Kelin ? " manyun ^^

Pak Aphrodite : " Ihhhhh….. Jeng Dite maksud saya! Kamu nih, bikin saya gemes tau liat muka mu yang imut2 ntu! " jawab Jeng Dite manjaaaaaa bgt ( Author : Hyoga ati-ati ya _ )

Hyoga : " ARRRRGGGHHHH…. Pak, ehm maksud saya Jeng Dite, saya masih normal nih! " sungut Hyoga tak peduli sedang bicara dengan siapa.

Jeng Dite : ( diganti ya nama'a )  
: " Saya juga masih normal kok! "

Murid2 : _sweatdrop_ GEDEBUUUGGG!!!! ( ini guru ngomong kayak orang gak punya dosa aja! )

***

Setelah mereka berdebat laaaaammmmaaaaaa banget akhirnya, bel istirahat bunyi juga…

Hyoga : " Astaga naga raksasa… ntu guru tadi sumpah udah nyeremin bikin kesel juga lagi… ! " kata Hyoga membuka pembicaraan.

Shiryu : " Ho…ho…ho… untung lu gak diterkam ya Ga ? "

Hyoga : " Idihhhh…. Lu ketawa nya kok mirip ama tu guru seh? " kata Hyoga histeris.

Shiryu : " Sengaja… biar lu muka nya merah lagi, he…he…he " ( sumpee kalo Hyoga muka'a merah lucuuu bgt ^^ )  
Hyoga, Seiya, dan Shun, nyengir2 doang ^^ mendengar ucapan Shiryu barusan. Walau Hyoga rada gengsi sih…

Now go to June Class….

Sakaki : " Hy, June… pa kabar ? Lagi baca apa sih ? "

June : " Sakaki, maaf ya… harus berapa kali lagi sih saya bilang? Kalau saya sudah punya pacar?! "

Sakaki : " Sampai aku bisa jadi pacar kamu ! "

June : " Maaf, saya sangat terganggu… lebih baik kau pergi dari sini atu saya lapor kan ke guru BP?! "

Sakaki : " Memang nya kamu berani ? Paling kamu hanya mencoba menakut-nakuti ku, iya khan? "

June : " Jika kamu terus mengancam, saya akan langsung melaporkan hal ini! "

June pun segera berlari keluar kelas, namun Sakaki berhail menangkap nya……. Dan mengancam June jika melaporkan hal ini! Setelah itu dia pun melepaskan June. Tapi, June tidak tinggal diam dia langsung berlari menghambur ke kantin untuk menemui ke-3 teman nya.

Di kantin….

Shunrei : " June, kenapa kok lari-lari kayak gitu?... "

Erii : " Iya… kayak ngeliat hantu ajha! Cerita dong ada apa? "

June : " Anu… tadi… aku… si… itu… " kata nya gugup setelah kecapekan lari ke kantin.

Miho : " Sudah…sudah… nah duduk dulu… tenang kan diri mu, lalu cerita apa yang bikin kamu lari kayak gitu ? " kata Miho lembut

June : " Aku… aku mau minta tolong sama kalian semua, tolong antar kan aku ke ruang BP. Sakaki mengancam ku! " jelas nya .

Shunrei, Erii, Miho, : " Apa??!! Ngancem apaan dia? "

Erii : " Bener-bener keterlaluan tu cowok! Ayo aku antar kan ke ruang BP ! "

Shunrei, Miho : " Aku juga ! ".

June : " _Terima Kasih, Erii, Shunrei, Miho " _ucap nya dalam hati.

Di Ruang BP…

Pak Shaka : " Benar apa yang di katakana Erii, June ? " kata nya dengan tenang dan bijaksana ( wahh cool )

June : " Benar pak. "

Pak Shaka : " Baik lah, saya akan menegur nya kamu jangan takut. Jika dia melakukan hal semacam ini lagi langsung laporkan pada saya atau Pak Dohko ya . "

June : " Iya pak. Terima Kasih, kami permisi dulu. "

Pak Shaka : " Silahkan "

***

Saat pulang sekolah…  
Sakaki dipanggil ke ruang BP

Pak Shaka : " Benar kau lakukan hal itu pada June ? "

Sakaki : " Ti…tidak pak " dah salah masih boong juga. Ckckck

Pak Shaka : " Jawab Yang Jujur !!! "

Sakaki : " I…iya pak, saya mengancam nya " ( nyali nya ciut )

Pak Shaka : " Hhh… ini peringatan saya yang pertama, jika saya mendapati kamu seperti ini lagi. Kamu akan saya beri hukuman skors selama 1 Bulan ! Sekarang kamu boleh pulang! "

Sakaki : " Baik pak… "

***

Saat di jalan pulang…  
Sakaki : " _Sial… berani-berani nya dia melapor ke guru BP sialan itu. Liat saja kau akan mersakan pembalasan ku!_ " batin nya.

Esok nya…….

Hyoga : " Eh Shun, lou gak gerah tuh ngeliat sikap Sakaki ke June? Lou udah denger kan peristiwa kemarin ? Kalo gue jadi lu sih tuh anak udah gua mampusin deh! "

Shun : " Ya, aku sudah dengar. Kali ini dia sudah kelewatan! Kalau sampai dia berbuat seperti itu lagi, tak segan lagi aku dengan nya! "

Hyoga : " Iya… begitu dong Shun! Kita semua pasti bakal bantuin lou kok! Ya kan Seiya, Shiryu ? " kata Hyoga mengharap persetujuan Seiya dan Shiryu.

Seiya, Shiryu : " Yap… kita pasti bantu lu! "

Shiryu : " Tapi jangan lupa, Shun tetap Shun! Jangan mendulu kan kekerasan kecuali kalo itu emang cara terakhir! "

Shun : " Iya, makasih ya teman-teman " ( ciaelah 'teman-teman' ^^ )

Kejadian tidak terduga terjadi saat istirahat….  
Sakaki memojokan June di dekat ruang olahraga. Guru-guru sedang istirahat jadi tidak mengetahui hal ini. Anak-anak pun langsung bergerombol melihat mereka… Shunrei, Erii, dan Miho tidak tinggal diam mereka berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke kelas Shun untuk memberi tahu kan hal ini…

Sementara itu di dekat ruang Olahraga…

Sakaki : " June… kok kamu tega sih ngelaporin aku ke guru sok alim itu? "

June : " Itu urusan ku! Lepasin gak ?! Atau gue bilangin lagi ke Pak Shaka tentang hal ini! "

Sakaki : " Gimana cara nya? Ha..? Sekarang semua guru lagi pada istirahat dan semua murid yang menyaksi kan hal ini lebih mendukung ku! "

June : " Gue percaya temen-temen gue sekarang lagi bilangin lu ke pacar gue! "

Sakaki : " mana? Pacar lu gak dateng… sebagai hukuman udah mencampakan gue… Akan gue kasih hadiah ciuman manis, biar lu rasain sakit hati gue!

Sakaki pun mulai mengambil ancang2 dan bergerak perlahan ke arah bibir gadis itu. Belum sempat ia mendekati gadis itu…

Tiba2…

***

Shun : " Hei… mas, mas " ( kata nya sambil menepuk pundak Sakaki )

Saat Sakaki menoleh…

**BOUUUGHHH!!!!!**

Bogem mentah pun melayang ke arah pipi Sakaki, sehingga Sakaki jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Semua yang tadi nya ramai dan berteriak kini diam setelah melihat Shun memukul Sakaki.

Sakaki : " Siape lou?! Punya urusan apa gua ama lou?! " tanya Sakaki sok belagu.

Shun : " Punya masalah apa gue sama lu? Tentu aja gue punya masalah sama lu! Gue pacar June! Dan gue gak bakal biarin dia terus-terusan digangguin ama cowok Munafik Macem Lu!! "

Sakaki : " Whoi… Brengsek!! Tunggu lou di sit… " kata2 Sakaki terputus ketika…

**BOUUUGHH!!! BOUUUGHHH!!! BOUUUGHHH!!! BOUUUGHHH!!!**

Kata2 Sakaki terputus ketika 4 Bogem mentah sekaligus mendarat di muka ngeselin nya itu!

Ikki : " Santai, Shun! Udah lu bedua pegih aja biar kita berempat yang ngurusin ni Cacing!! Ya khan Coy?! " kata Ikki pada Seiya, Shiryu, dan Hyoga…

Shun : " Makasih Nisan Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga! " teriak Shun dari kejauhan…

Akhir nya Sakaki di skors karena hal ini… Dan akhir nya ini berakhir bahagia ^^ ( lebay )

**I'm Yours**

**THE END**

Makasih buat kalian semua yang membaca fic 'ancur' ^^ ini. Walau pun fic nya jelek semoga bisa nyenengin kalian semua. Dan… Review Please…


End file.
